A purple shirt costs $$45$, and a silver pair of jeans costs $$5$. The purple shirt costs how many times as much as the silver pair of jeans costs?
Explanation: The cost of the purple shirt is a multiple of the cost of the silver pair of jeans, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$45 \div $5$ $$45 \div $5 = 9$ The purple shirt costs $9$ times as much as the silver pair of jeans costs.